


The games we play

by sophie_starlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_starlight/pseuds/sophie_starlight
Summary: It’s better than it sounds but basically they all get trapped together so to pass the time they start playing games like truth or dare.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

#pastletounge#

This isn’t going to work but will they listen. Nope because I’m just here to save them. The perfect poster child of obedience. I’m doing this for Hermione and no one else. Well more like I’m doing this to keep Ron from getting mad again. I hate when he’s mad. 

“Come on this has got to work. We just follow the dungeon bat to the meeting then Harry works his magic. Kill the dark lord and when all become famous for taking down the greatest dark lord. Full proof.” Ron states for the fourth time today. Clearly he never learns. Also following the professor isn’t the brightest of plans, what if he appartes instead of using the floo or he could use a port key. But if anyone tells him that right now he’ll go all trigger happy and I’ll somehow end up on the receiving end. I’m not particularly sure if this is how siblings treat each other. The twins are never like this so I’m not sure.

Back to the problem at hand, trying to stay covered when using an invisibility cloak that’s meant for two max. Ginny seems to find that her time is best spent thrusting her non-existed chest on my arm. Huffing I push her off me and shuffle closer to ‘mione. “Ron I’m not sure you’ve thought this through. What if he uses a port key or appartes?” ‘Mione inquires as we continue to follow the professor. “Oh would you stop being a bloody know-it-all for two fucking seconds.” Ron hisses as he comes to a stop. 

Snape is stood in front the room of requirement. Once the door appears he walks in and we all run behind to make sure we get in before the door closes. It’s seems he needed a floo because that’s the only thing in the room. “Slytherin castle” he states before walking through the fire place. “Well would you look at that. We didn’t need to worry about tracking him down.” Ron smirks as he walks up to the floo. “Slytherin castle” he shouts as he disappears. I guess we’re following him because Ginny and Hermione both do the same.

I tumble out the fire place landing ever so gracefully on the floor. Groaning I stand up to come face to face with three other wands. Just as I’ve gotten my balance back in check I’m push back onto the floor. “Fuck” someone mutters behind as they ever so gently remove themselves from my back. #serpemtes regnum# I mumble, standing up for a second time. Only to get knocked down by the bright ball of light that seems to form and explode from the centre of the room. 

~time skip~

Groaning I move myself into a sitting positions as I try to locate where my glasses are seeing as I can no longer feel them on my face. Picking them off the floor I put them on to see the whole room staring at me. Oh shit. Why did I follow them again. Why. Stupid friendship. I don’t plan on dying today. No thank you. 

Hearing some shuffling from the other side of the room I take my eyes off Voldyshorts and little ms loco to assess who else is in the room. Thankfully it’s padfoot and moony although they don’t look in the best of shape. Sluggishly Sirius pulls him self up using the wall. Remus follows suit leaning on his friend for help. “Cub” Remus calls as he sniffs the area. In record time he’s infromt of me assessing if I’m ok. “Moony I’m okay” I whine as I try to pry his hands of me. Last thing I need is the glamours coming off. 

“Mate I’m glad your awake and all but do you think we could have this reunion another time. I don’t know maybe when we’re not face to face with the dark lord. We’re not all boy wonders” Ron snaps dragging me in front of him and Ginny. ‘Mione stands a little in front of me. “Jesus the weasel can’t even fight for himself has to hide behind potter” Draco sneers going to stand by Voldemort. Snape up until this point has positioned himself in a rather central location. Just when I think we stand a chance to get out without duelling Bellatrix throws a crucio towards Hermione only nothing happens.

“As I suspected” Voldy sighs moving to sit of one of the sofas in the room. “Well you might as well get comfy, the brats just managed to trigger one of the old wards. None of us will be leaving for a while. Oh and as you can tell we can’t do magic either.. ” Opting to stay clear of the pissed off Professor me and Hermione huddle up in the furthest corner of the room well away from the rest of the group.

“Do you think we’ll make it?” I ask fiddling with the hem of my jumper. It’s yet another hand-me-down from Dudley. Looking straight into her eyes I can see the dilemma playing out in her brain. “Don’t lie ‘mione, you know how I feel about it.” Sighing she shakes her head. “The odds are definitely not in our favour.” Nodding I take her hand and start to play with her fingers. “Do you think the blood bonding ritual between you, me and the older Weasley’s worked” she asks in an attempt to change the topic to a lighter one. “I don’t know, I don’t feel any different.” I mumble curling up into her side. “What if we play a game I’m sure we could get the others on board?”  
“Like what?” I question trying to think of all the games played back in primary. “Well stuff like manhunt, 40-40 in and hide and seek are out due to the fact we might be trapped in just this room. But we could play truth or dare. I have a few questions I’ve been meaning to ask certain people and there’s no time like the present, right?” Nodding, although hesitant, I let her drag me back to the group who’ve all stayed towards the centre of the room where the leather sofas are.

“Seeing as we’re trapped here for an unknown amount of time and there’s the possibility of us dying after this, I’ve decided to say fuck it and wandered if your all up for playing truth or dare. With my own edited version of Veritaserum.” ‘Mione states looking at the rest of the group. I just play with her sleeves. “Why an Earth would we do that?” Ron shouts going an ugly shade of red, Ginny vigorously nods her head in agreement. “Unlike the blood traitors I have no problem playing the game.” Draco replies moving toward the floor. Me and ‘Mione join him followed by everyone but Ron and Ginny. After a few minutes of everyone staring at them they begrudgingly join us. “This is stupid” Ron complains taking his place next to Bellatrix. 

“Right you only to take a drop of this” ‘Mione instructs as she passes round the potion before taking it herself. “Wait why isn’t potter taking it.” Huffing she shoots a glare a Malfoy that could rival Snapes. “Because he’s doesn’t need to.”  
“How” Voldywarts question looking at us. “Play the game and you might find out.” Is her only reply. ‘Mione pulls out her empty water bottle and places it in the middle. “I’m pretty sure we’ve all played it at school but in case you haven’t. The rules are simple: who ever the bottle lands on has get to choose between picking truth or dare. If you pick truth you have to answer the question, same goes for dare if you pick it you must follow through unless there’s a decent reason not to. There will be no forfeits” we all give her a nod before watching her spin the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions child abuse towards the end of the chapter.

It lands on Ginny causing ‘Mione to smirk. Confused I opt to rest my head on her shoulder and watch the events of the next few minutes unfold. “Truth or dare” Ginny rolls her eyes at us before answering “Truth”. An evil gleam creeps into Hermiones eyes. “Have you ever stolen from someone?” For one reason Ginny instantly covers her mouth trying to cover up her answer. “Well” professor Snape drawls out.  
“Yes we steal a monthly amount from Harry’s vault as well as taking old heirlooms.” 

The temperature within the room drops as the guy who couldn’t stay dead and loopy lu look positively livid. “How dare you do that” seethes Draco. Scoffing Ron looks towards me. “Can you blame us the freak keeps dragging us into dangerous situations. It’s more compensation than stealing. ‘Mione gets some as well” I flinch at the use of freak but look up at ‘Mione heartbroken. Could my sister really do that to me. “Unlike you Ronald I returned the money the first time it happened and told the goblins to cancel the transaction. So did your older brothers and Arthur because unlike you we have this thing called morals.” ‘Mione snaps before giving me a hug. “Don’t worry Ry I’ll never betray you” she whispers into my hair. “Right well my turn” Ginny grumbles.

After a couple more turns Hermione spins the bottle and it lands right between Draco and Tom. “Umm what should we do?” I whisper looking at the bottle. “We could both do it” Draco replies trying to avoid the that the other three death eaters give him. “Seeing as Draco’s decided what will happen I’m going to choose what we do. I choose dare.” Volderwart drawls. Wrong move. ‘Mione let’s out a subtle laugh as she plots her dare. “I dare you both to slut drop.” Snape chokes on air, Remus tries hard not to laugh and Sirius is rolling on the floor laughing. “I’m sorry do what” Voldemort questions. “Slut drop” I state moving myself into a comfier position. ‘Mione get up leaving me. “Right come on I’ll teach you and then you can come back to the middle and do it”

I must say this is the last thing I expected to happen. My older sister is teaching the greatest dark lord there has ever been and the biggest prick in school how to do a proper slut drop. They left the circle over ten minutes ago and from Hermione’s shouting they still aren’t doing it right. “Ry come here please” she calls out. Wandering over I join. “Please can you prove to these to simpletons that it is possible to do a slut drop.” Nodding I quickly do one. Both the dark lord and Draco seem shocked. Late nights and sweets lead to strange results. “Right, now let’s go finish your dare.”

Returning to the circle I notice they seem to have shuffled round. Padfoot and Moony are now sitting on either side of where me and ‘Mione were. Bellatrix is now sat by her cousin and Snape is sat next to moony. Leaving a gap between him and Ginny where the Draco and guy-who-got-defeated-by-a-baby sit. Grumbling about stupid games both of them take their place in the middle. Siri clovers my eyes preventing me from watching but if the screeches are anything to go by it must of been good. Pushing Padfoots hand away I scan the circle. Bellatrix and Ron have faces of pure disgust. Remus and surprisingly Snape Are just out right laughing, something I didn’t think the dungeon bat could do. Hermione looks proud and Ginny hundred percent scarred for life. “I will kill you if you say anything about this.” Emo boy hisses as he returns to his seat. He then gracefully spins the bottle and for the first time that night it lands on me. 

“Potter truth or dare” he smirks.  
“Don’t wanna play.”  
“Listen here you little brat I could kill you right now so pick truth or dare”  
“So could anyone else. I mean they’d probably do it better you could even kill me the first time. All you had to do was drop me out a window. Or hit me over the head with something hard. You don’t need magic to be able to kill people. In fact it’s easier to kill people without it.” Huffing I look at ‘Mione. She sighs whilst looking at me. “He has a point. Babys are delicate.”  
“Thank for that loving in sight into what I could of done. I’m well aware that my intelligence seemed to disappear with my sanity. Now could you please just answer the bloody question you brat. Truth or dare” he snaps.  
“Truth”

“What’s the worst thing the muggles you live with have ever done to you?” ‘Mione gently holds my hand. I snuggle up to her trying to block out some of the memories playing through my head. “Please it’s cant be that bad they treat you like a prince” Snape sneers. ‘Mione scoffs at that making Moony and Padfoot look at me with equal looks of concern. “Well brat”  
“‘Mione I don’t wanna play” he whimper clinging onto her. “Ry just say it nothing bad is going to happen from it. It you do this you don’t have to play anymore.” She bargains. Nodding I pull away just enough for my answer to heard clearly. “When it was just after I got my Hogwarts letter. Uncle Vernon was really mad so be took me to the room. He whipped me and craved freak into my skin. But he didn’t stop he....” shaking my head I curl in on myself and start to rock. My brain goes back to that night. The amount of blood that covered the room, me and him. How my screams made it worse. Dudley and Petunia stood laughing by the door as he branded me as his.

“Ry! Ry! Ry! Harry! Hadrian” ‘Mione yells as she shakes me. Dazed I look around the room. It takes a minute to process that I’m not there I’m somewhere else. “Shush cub it’s alright your safe” Remus soothes as he pulls me into his lap. “Right no more Truth or dare for you tonight pup” Sirius states as he strokes my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Slumping into ‘Mione side I let her rub circles into my back. Reaching over to spin the bottle and wait for it to land on someone. That someone just happens to be Ron. “Truth or dare?”  
“Truth”  
“Where you ever really my friend?” I timidly ask. Scoffing he rolls his eyes and me. “Why on earth would I want to be friends with a freak like you. Your nothing but a pathetic cry baby who lies to get attention, something the clearly don’t deserve.” He snaps. Ginny nods in agreement as the rest of the room looks horrified. 

He quickly spins the bottle afterwards and this time it lands on Snape. “Truth or dare professor?”  
“Truth” he drawls out looking disinterested.  
“Which side of the war are you really on?” Snapes face briefly falls into on of shock before it returns to its normal glare. Everyone clearly notices because Tom decide to reiterate the question. “Yessss Severussssss which side of the war are you on? He hisses almost slipping into parsletounge.   
Sighing Snape gives in and replies. “The one where Potter lives.”  
“I knew it. I knew you where always a death eater!!” Ron’s cheers looking rather pleased with himself. 

“Potter winsssss?” Vodleywarts snarls reaching for his wand.   
“I made an unbreakable vow to protect the boy when his mother died. She was a dear friend and I lost her to teenage stupidity. In my moment of grief I decided that the only way I could make it up to her was by protecting the son she so dearly loved, though I feel I may have failed. I’m on neither side.” Taken back by how sincere the statement is Tommy boy let’s go of his wand and drops the subject. 

~time skip~ 

A few more turns after Snape rather heartfelt answer are filled with Ron and Ginny doing some rather humiliating dares. I won’t say the bottle is rigged seeing as we can’t use magic but if we could, oh some would definitely have. Now though it was bellatrix who had to ask her most precious lord. “Truth or dare my lord”  
“Truth”  
“Where did you grow up my lord” batting her eyelashes in what can only be called a disastrous attempt to flirt with him. Growling he pushes her off him and goes to spin the bottle. “My Lord why aren’t you answering my question? I am your most loyal surely you could tell me this one thing. I never disappointed you have I?”   
“You may claim to be my most loyal but has it escaped that mess inside your head that you call a brain that we are trapped in a room full of not only our enemies but also a traitor. As for disappointment. I have a list that if I actually cared could probably, in fact almost definitely but put in alphabetical order. So no you do not get to find out where I grew up.” He barks at her. Sniffling at the rather rude remarks Bellatrix drops it and let’s him move to spin the bottle.

“That was mean.” I mumble cause the whole room to stare at me.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t release that Dark lord were kind people. Maybe I missed that lesson.”  
“I think you missed a lot of lesson or else I’m pretty sure I’d be dead or with my parents. I mean how to a baby must be one of the first lessons not to mention self-for-filling prophecies” Sirius states as he causally manoeuvres me away from Hermione and into his lap. “Now answer the damn question and stop being such a drama queen.”

“I grew up in an orphanage where they would bring priests in every time I did a bit of accidental magic and have them exorcise me. They may have feed and clothed me but they never treated me the same as the others. I was defective and unnatural. So forgive me for being dramatic but I’d rather not be reminded of the hours agony they called and exorcism.” Stunned to silence we let him spin the bottle, which lands on Snape.

“Truth or dare Traitor”  
“Truth”  
“How did your father really died?” Curious I tilt my head to the side into what ‘Mione nicknames my puppy look.   
“Fought back once when he was drunk and tried to hit me. He lost his balance and fell down the stairs breaking his neck. His own fault really the drunk bastard”

“Dear god what happened to all of you.” Hermione sighs staring at us. “You all need a big hug.” Giggling I pull her over to get one of her amazing hugs. “Not you Mister you get enough of them.” Pouting I cling onto her tighter.  
“Well you can’t call us weak.” Remus states smiling softly at me and ‘mione. “Six out of the ten of us have been abused and yet we’re still standing even if someone people did go on to become terrorists.” Nodding Sirius pulls Moony closer to us so we look like a weird family try to all huddle together. 

“How about we take a break from playing truth or dare and play something else for a bit so we don’t get to bored.” I ask peeling myself away from my family. “Like what potter?” Draco asks without the usually malice. 

“Cards against Humanity?” I suggest causing Remus, Sirius and Hermione to start choking on air. “I know there hidden in your bag Mione and you’ve gotta let me play sometime.”  
“Harry sweetie your too kind for that type of game.”  
“Please you just don’t want to corrupt him do you” Draco states raising an eyebrow in Mione’s direction. “You’ve played” she gasps.  
“Yes we have a set in the common room some half blood brought it in a couple years ago. Have to says muggles do come up with some entertaining games but you have no morals.” Draco explains calmly as if he hasn’t but complimented the people he supposedly hates. 

Exasperated Hermione digs through the bag she brought and pulls out the box. “Right let’s go over the rules then. Although I must warn you, you may never look at people the same way again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know Card against humanity came out in 2011 but for the sake of the story it came out earlier. 
> 
> Also because I can’t be bothered to write out who play what each time this means [who played the card]

“Right so there are two ways to wins, either through a group vote but you can’t vote for your own card or by the previous winner choosing the next card.” Hermione explains shuffling and dealing out the cards to everyone. “Let’s do a quick practice round to make sure you purebloods truly understand what your meant to do” Pulling out the first black card Remus read it out for the rest of us. “TSA guidelines now prohibit blank on airplanes” We all quickly put a card down. “Right now I’ll read them all out and then we’ll vote for this round.”  
“TSA guidelines now prohibit the homosexual agenda on airplanes [Sirius], TSA guidelines now prohibit fragile masculinity on airplanes [Remus], TSA guidelines now prohibit miracle of childbirth on airplanes [Harry]. TSA guidelines now prohibit a homoerotic volleyball montage on airplanes [Hermione], TSA guidelines now prohibit worshipping the pussy on airplanes [Draco], TSA guidelines now prohibit seeing grandma naked on airplanes [Ginny]. TSA guidelines now prohibit dead birds everywhere on airplanes [Ron], TSA guidelines now prohibit slaughtering innocent civilians on airplanes [Bellatrix], TSA guidelines now prohibit a little boy who won’t shut the fuck up about dinosaurs on airplanes [Severus] and TSA guidelines now prohibit half-assed foreplay on airplanes [Tom/Voldie]” we all start giggling at different points but in the end I voted the winner. 

“Just saying my lord but I’d never half-arse....” Belaateix start to purr before Voldie shoot her a look. “Finish that sentence and the second I get my magic back it’s night night time for you” he snarls. Coughing ‘Mione draws everyone’s attention back to her. “You can flirt or plot murder another time when we aren’t all trapped together. Now let’s start. I’ll read the first card and from then on the winner will read the card because they also choose the next winner. So try to play to the persons humor”

“What’s a girls best friend” after reading the question I flick through my cards trying to choose the best one. “Ok times up thots gimme the cards. So we have: powerful thighs [Sirius],these hoes [Remus], cuddling [Harry], prescription pain killers [Hermione]. Wizard music [Draco], ok that one is just awful no. Mansplaining [Ginny], oh please the only one who understands this card other than me is Harry. Full frontal nudity, Ron no none wants to see you naked and yes I do know this on is you the look on your face gave it away.” Giggling I shuffle closer to ‘Mione placing my head on her shoulder. Taking a break from reading she pats my head and shuffles a bit of we’re both comfortable. “My good bra [Bellatrix], oooh that’s a good one I do love a good bra” most males in the room start choking. “Oh grow up. Daddy issues [Snape]. Ok yer we have a winner. The last card was poverty [Tom/Voldie].” Snape smirks taking the black card leaving most of the room horrified. “Snivellus is funny, Moony catch me I’m going to faint” padfoot gasp flopping onto Moony who moves out of the way. “Sirius I love you but get a life, you honestly think lily would hang around with someone so boring.” 

“Right my turn” Snape drawls picking out another card. “Why am I sticky?” Why couldn’t potions be an option. Sighing I put my card in the pile. “PTSD [Sirius], girls [Remus], Ghosts [Harry], well these are rather boring your not even trying. Viagra [Hermione] something I don’t need, the Boy Scout of America [Draco]. Hobo’s [Ginny], my ex-wife [Ron] was never married and poor people [Tom/Voldie]. Well they were all rather boring but a suppose poor people” Smirking the darkest lord of all time (that got defeated by a baby) takes the cards and quickly pictures another one out the box. 

“Blank fun for all the family! Do your worst children” he states leaning back giving us sometime to choose cards. “Right let’s start. Doing crimes [Sirius], ahh that is family fun wouldn’t you agree Draco? Your weird brother [Remus], puppies [Harry]. Potter I don’t think you’ve quite grasped what the aim of this game.”   
“Harry more innocent than the rest of us leave him along my lord” Draco explains as he plays with his nails.   
“Well no wander they won’t let him play this game then. Incest [Hermione], sweet home Alabama much. Teenage pregnancy [Draco], emerging from the sea and rampaging through Tokyo [Ginny], hot cheese [Ron] not everything is about food Mr Weasley. The arrival of pizza [Bellatrix] and Natural selection [Snape]. Well then it’s a tough choice between natural selection and incest but I feel like incest wins.”

Cheering ‘Mione takes the dark from Voldie without hesitation. “Thank you, right then the next card is. But before I kill you Mr. Bond I must show you blank. Hit me with your worst” Mione pulls way so she doesn’t see the card I play but once I’ve put it down we go straight back to cuddling and they said it wasn’t a girls best friend. “Right then let’s get down to business...”  
“...to defeat the Huns” I mumble making her chuckle.   
“Wrong thing Ry wrong thing. Right so we have but before I kill you Mr. Bond I must show you whipping it out [Sirius], but before I kill you Mr. Bond I must show you having big dreams and no realistic way to achieve them [Remus] sound familiar Tommy boy. But before I kill you Mr. Bond I must show you bananas [Harry], but before I kill you Mr. Bond I must show you crippling debt [Draco], but before I kill you Mr. Bond I must show you lactation [Ginny]. But before I kill you Mr. Bond I must show you a Mexican [Ron], but before I kill you Mr. Bond I must show sweet sweet vengeance [Bellatrix] and finally but before I kill you Mr. Bond I must show you my abusive boyfriend who really isn’t as bad once you get to know him [Tom/Voldie]. I feel but before I kill you Mr. Bond I must show you having big dreams and no realistic way to achieve them wins for me.” 

Remus takes the cards and then reads out a new one. “How did I lose my virginity? Sirius is not the answer, he wishes” we take a few seconds but we all put a card down relatively quickly. “How did I lose my virginity? Balls [Sirius], consensual sex [Harry] Ry sweetie that’s kind of obvious. Jews, guppies and homosexuals [Hermione], oh that’s the winner. Must I read the rest out?” All of us nod at him. Sighing he continues.”Me time [Draco], Grandma [Ginny], Spectacular abs [ron] oh they did have those though, some guy [Bellatrix], lumberjack fantasies [Snape] and world peace [Tom/Voldie].” Flipping her hair over her shoulder as she picks up yet another card. 

“Final round. What’s my secret power? Sadly I don’t think being a badass is one of the answers, such a shame.” Groaning the other glare half heartedly at us before slapping down cards. “Speed round time. 8 oz. of sweet Mexican black-tar heroin [sirius], my relationship status [Remus], Dying [Harry], Murder [Draco], used panties [Ginny], pulling out [Ron], an unwanted pregnancy [Bellatrix], being a dick to children [Snape] and fear itself [Tom/Voldie]. Hmm I don’t really feel like choosing so I’m calling a draw.” Everyone seems to agree so we start to pack the game up. 

“What’s next then?” Draco asks as he helps us collect all the cards in. “These muggle games are surprisingly enjoyable.”   
“Finally pulled your head out of your arse then?” Hermione asks placing the box back in her game.   
“Getting punched in the face will do that.” He quips back. Rolling my eyes at them I scoot over to where Padfoot and Moony are. Their in the middle of apologising to Snape so I let them finish before lying across them. “Aww he looks like a kitten” Bellatrix coos in her creepy high pitched voice from across the room. “Back off bitch” half the room growls. Oopsy looks like I’ve got more guard dogs. 

“Why don’t we play never have I ever?” Moony suggests as he strokes my hair.   
“Never have I ever?.....” Voldie questions us. Oh this just got real good.


End file.
